


Dedication

by Tezca



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Sometimes it nice to go beyond for those you enjoy time with.
Kudos: 9





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble night on the r/fanfiction server

Namjoon sauntered over. BigHit had thought of the great idea of having both BTS and TXT show off a little something from their hometown. A fun video to show their fan groups the camaraderie both bands have. 

Which explained the leis Kai had with him. He handed one to Namjoon who promptly put it around his neck.

“They look very pretty.” Namjoon complimented as he looked at the flowers. Kai apparently combined Korean flowers with something Hawaiian. 

“Oh thanks, Joon hyung! Took all afternoon yesterday, and most of last night. I wanted to make one for everyone,” He beamed brightly.


End file.
